Junjou Happiness: Collection of Soapy's Official Junjou One Shots
by DemandingSoapy
Summary: Random one shots of the couples that literally pop into my head sometimes. 1 a day challenge? Maybe not"
1. One shot 1: MisakiXUsagi- Suprises

Misaki stood over the laundry mat making sure everything was in proper place. The tables were set and the banner on the ceiling was ready, tons of piles of food were also set and not a single spot of dirt was in sight. It would be just in time that Akihiko, Misaki's lover, would be here. Turns out, Akihiko won the Naomori award for his novel and Misaki had no idea how to celebrate, he thought about it before, but not a single spark rose. He then decided to just make a regular celebration.

Soon, Akihiko came in as Misaki brushed off his hands and took off his apron. Akihiko looked exhausted and sat down on the couch with an excited Misaki looking over him.

"Usag-", Misaki didn't have time to finish his sentence before Akihiko pulled him down. He traveled his hands over Misaki's chest smiling mischievously. Misaki grunted as Akihiko started to lift up his shirt and moving his warm hands into Misaki's pants.

"Usagi-san"

"Hm"

"Wait- Um"

Akihiko took advantage of the unexpected silence and started pumping at him. Misaki moaned in pleasure as he turned the other direction not wanting to make eye contact. His face was turned by Usagi's hand and Akihiko smashes his lips to his. Misaki grunted and tugged on Akihiko's shirt, allowing him to gain entrance. The air was parted in between them while they were going at it. No one seemed to notice how the banner has fallen down.

After some time, Misaki came into Akihiko's hand and the two broke apart, gasping for air. Misaki blushed in embarrassment by what just occurred between them. Usagi took this as a compliment and leaned down to kiss him once more before eating up the certain mess on his hand.

"STUPID", Misaki stood from the couch and made his way into the kitchen, his whole planned was somewhat ruined by their little session.

"Excuse me?" Akihiko spoke playfully and started lighting a cigarette.

"You ruined my whole plan! All of it is not a surprise anymore, jerk!" Misaki was serious; he wanted it to be a successful surprise! He crosses his arms and looked away; Misaki was certainly pissed off by Akihiko.

"What surprise?" Akihiko asked entertained. He may have pulled the little stunt on Misaki but in truth he wanted both.

"Forget it- and Congrats"

Akihiko smirked to himself now knowing what the strange surprise was for; his award. He quickly got up from the couch and tackled Misaki to the ground in a tight embrace. Misaki squirmed and got to his feet.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"There's no need to be angry"

"I'm not"

"Liar, besides, having you was one of the best things in the world"

"Stop saying things like that!"

Usagi laughed heartily and hugged him. Misaki blushed crimson but didn't let go, he cared for Akihiko so he wanted this to be great. Though, he was cherishing this moment of being in Akihiko's grasp.

'Hm- I'll just buy him another teddy bear', Misaki thought as Akihiko pulled him into the bedroom for a second round.

A/N: Excuse this for being rushed but I hope you enjoyed it~

-Leave a couple or an idea for me in the review section or Pm box and maybe I'll consider it-

Thank you


	2. Drabble 2: HirokiXNowaki- Vacation

THIS IS MORE OF A DRABBLE THAN A ONE-SHOT

Hiroki squeezed his lover's hand as they both stared into the ocean from their balcony. Recently, Nowaki was granted a paid vacation for two which of course he couldn't turn down. Spending time with his Hiro-san on a beach was surely one of his fantasies. Seeing how happy the raven was about this, Hiroki had accepted right away.

The young couple sat on their balcony in some lawn chairs enjoying the scenery, hands entwined and their favorite wine seated on the floor. The last day to their fun week was just ending which disappointed both of them.

"Hiro-san"

Hiroki turned to face his boyfriend then Nowaki crashed his lips to his. They both wrestled with their tongues for awhile not filling with lust, but passion. Once they separated, Nowaki embraced Hiroki which caused him to blush with happiness. This week has been great but this moment made Hiroki cherish it even more.

A/N:

*Ahem- Thanks for reading (Not Beta'd) Sorry for the lack of updating…I felt sorry this morning and at least decided to write a drabble…heh.*

-DS


End file.
